Nápověda:Slovník
Na této stránce bude slovník všech překladů, které jsou zde použity. Pokud nebudete při překládání článku vědět, jak něco přeložit, tak se podívejte sem. Slovník byl vytvořen proto, aby nebyla jedna věc přeložena pokaždé jinak. Na druhou stranu však nemá smysl zde uvádět každý provedený překlad, ale pouze překlady diskutabilní či takové, u nichž je nutné dodržovat přesné znění (názvy institucí, postav, obecně platných termínů, aj.). Je nanejevýš důležité a užitečné sem přidávat nové pojmy z článků, které jste vytvořili nebo upravili. Rychlé odkazy * Co je potřeba přeložit * Hodnosti Slovník A AA AB *ABY (datace) - PBY (po bitvě o Yavin) AC AD *admiral - admirál AE AF AG AH AI AJ AK AL *Alliance Cabinet - Kabinet Aliance (zdroj: Star Wars: Rogue One: Velký obrazový průvodce) *Alliance High Command - Vrchní velení Aliance (zdroj: Star Wars: Rogue One: Velký obrazový průvodce) * Alliance Intelligence - Výzvědná služba Aliance (zdroj: Rogue One: Star Wars Story) * Alliance Civil Government - Civilní vláda Aliance (zdroj: Star Wars: Rogue One: Velký obrazový průvodce) * Alliance Starfighter Command - Velení stíhacích sil Aliance (zdroj: Star Wars: Rogue One: Velký obrazový průvodce) *Alliance to Restore the Republic - Aliance pro obnovu republiky *alien - cizinec (nikoli vetřelec ani mimozemšťan - ve Star Wars není Země) AM *amphistaff - dvojhůl AN *Antarian Rangers - Antarianští hraničáři AO AP AQ AR AS *astromech droid - astromechanický droid AT AU AV AW AX AY AZ A1-9 A ostatní B BA *Battle of - bitva o *Bacta war - Bactová válka BB *BBY (datace) - PřBY (před bitvou o Yavin) BC BD BE *Bestine Chamber of Commerce - Bestinská obchodní komora BF BG BH BI BJ BK BL *Black Fleet Crisis - Krize Černé flotily *Blackmoon Squadron - eskadra Černého měsíce * Blood Carver - Krvořez Bludná planeta BM BN BO *bounty hunter - nájemný lovec (nikoli "lovec odměn") BP BQ BR BS BT BU BV BW BX BY BZ B1-9 B ostatní C CA *cadet - kadet *captain - kapitán *carrier - výsadková loď (diskuze ) CB CC CD CE *cell block - viz detention block *celestial body = vesmírné těleso CF CG CH *Chief - náčelník (vojenská hodnost) *Chewbacca - NEPŘEKLÁDAT! CI CJ CK CL * Cloak of the Sith - Háv Sithu * cloaking shadow - maskovací stín (technologie Yuuzhan Vongů) CM CN CO *colonel - plukovník *Comlink - komlink *Commander - velitel *COMPNOR The Comission for the Preservation of the New Order - Úřad pro zachování Nového řádu *COMPOR The Commission for the Protection of the Republic - Úřad pro ochranu Republiky * Concussion grenade launchers - Vrhač třaskavých granátůNový průvodce vozidly a plavidly * Corellian Security Force - Corellianské bezpečnostní síly *Coruscanti - Coruscanťané CP CQ CR *credit (měna) - kredit CS CT CU CV CW CX CY CZ C1-9 C ostatní *C-B3 cortosis battle droid - cortosisový bitevní droid C-B3 D DA *Dark Lord of the Sith - Temný pán ze Sithu *Dark Nest Crisis - Krize Temného hnízda DB DC DD DE *detention block - vězeňský blok *Death Watch - Umrlčí hlídka *deflection shield - ochranný štít *Death trooper - umrlčí voják (zdroj: knižní přepis Rogue One, Thrawn: Spojenectví) DF DG DH DI *Diversity Alliance - Spolek různorodých DJ DK DL DM DN DO *docking bay - přístaviště DP DQ DR *droid - droid robot - tento termín se užívá pouze neformálně a v hovorové řeči *Droid Gotra - Droidí Gotra DS DT DU *Duinuogwuin Contention - Svár s Duinuogwuiny DV DW DX DY DZ D1-9 D ostatní E EA EB EC ED EE EF EG EH EI EJ EK EL *Electric Judgment - Elektrický soud EM *Emperor - císař EN EO EP EQ ER ES ET EU EV EW EX *executive officer - výkonný důstojník EY EZ E1-9 E ostatní F FA *Face - Hezoun (přezdívka Garika Lorana) *Falling Leaf - padající list FB FC FD FE FF FG FH FI *First Order - První řád FJ FK FL *flight officer - letový důstojník (zdroj: Star Wars: Vzestup Skywalkera: Obrazový slovník) *Floating Meditation - vznášející meditace *Flowing Water - proudící voda FM FN FO *Force Phantom - přízrak Síly *Force Choke - škrcení Silou *Force Harvester - silový sklízeč *Force-sensitive - citlivý na Sílu/citlivý k Síle *Force prodigy - zázračné dítě Síly FP FQ FR *freighter - frachťák FS FT FU FV FW FX FY FZ F1-9 F ostatní G GA *Galactic Alliance Guard - hlídka Galaktické aliance *Galactic Alliance individuals - postavy Galaktické aliance * Galactic Alliance Intelligence Service - Zpravodajská služba Galaktické aliance * Galactic Civil War - Galaktická občanská válka * Galactic Concordance - Galaktická konkordance *Galactic Empire - Galaktické impérium (nikoli Galaktická říše) * Galactic Federation of Free Alliances - Galaktická federace svobodných aliancí *the galaxy - galaxie (nikoli Galaxie - jde o galaxii Star Wars, nikoli o Mléčnou dráhu) *a galaxy - galaxie (astronomický výraz) *general - generál GB GC GD GE * gestation process - růstový proces GF GG GH *Ghost - Stín (plavidlo rebelů)(zdroj: oficiální překlad seriálu Povstalci) GI GJ GK GL GM GN GO *Golan Space Defence SpaceGun - obranná platforma Golan GP GQ GR *Grand Admirál - velkoadmirál *Grand Master - velmistr *Grand Moff - velkomoff *grappling ray - viz tractor beam *Grand Army of the Republic - Velká armáda Republiky *Great Jedi Purge - Velká čistka Jediů *Great Sith War - velká sithská válka * Great Pit of Carkoon-Velká jáma Carkoonu * grav-ball - gravbal GS GT GU *gunship - dělový člun GV GW GX GY GZ G1-9 G ostatní H HA *Hardpoint Squadron - Eskadra Hardpoint *Hawk-bat - jestřapýr *Hawk-bat Independent Space Force - Nezávislé vesmírné síly Jestřapýrů HB HC HD HE HF HG HH HI HJ HK HL HM HN HO *holocron - holokron *howlrunner - vlkovyjec (zvíře, zdroj: Mezigalaktický let, Agenti chaosu II) HP HQ HR HS HT HU HV HW HX HY HZ H1-9 H ostatní I IA IB IC ID *Idiot's Array - Idiotův šik IE IF IG IH II IJ IK IL IM *Imperial Navy - Imperiální loďstvo *Imperial Fleet - Imperiální flotila *Imperial Remnant - Imperiální zůstatek *Imperial Security Bureau - Imperiální sekce bezpečnosti IN *Interdictor cruiser - interdikční křižník IO IP IQ IR * Iron Fist - Železná pěst (třídy Executor) IS IT IU IV IW IX IY IZ I1-9 I ostatní J JA JB JC JD JE *Jedi Council - Rada Jediů *Jedi High Council - Nejvyšší rada Jediů JF JG JH JI JJ JK JL JM JN JO JP JQ JR JS JT JU JV JW JX JY JZ J1-9 J ostatní K KA *Katarn commandos - Katarnská komanda KB KC KD KE KF KG KH KI KJ KK KL KM KN Knights of Ren - Renovští rytíři KO KP KQ KR KS KT KU KV KW KX KY KZ K1-9 K ostatní L LA *Lando's Folly - Landovo bláznovství *Langhesa - Langhesia Bludná planeta *langhesi - langhesiané Bludná planeta LB LC LD LE *Legacy - Dědictví (éra) LF LG LH LI *lightsaber - světelný meč *lieutenant - poručík *listening post - odposlouchávací stanoviště LJ LK LL LM LN LO LP LQ LR LS LT LU LV LW LX LY LZ L1-9 L ostatní M MA *major - major *Mandalorian Protector - mandalorianský protektor * Mass driver cannon - elektromagnetické dělo *massaassi (příd. jm.) - massassiský *Masters' Council - Rada mistrů *Master of the Order - Představený řádu *Maw Installation - stanice Chřtán MB MC MD ME MF MG MH MI *Military personnel - vojáci (vojsko) *Military Disarmament Act - Zákon o odzbrojení (zdroj:Star Wars: Síla se probouzí: Obrazový slovník) *Mind trick - duševní trik MJ MK ML MM MN MO *moff- moff *moisture farm - vlhkostní farma (příklad: moisture farmer = vlhkostní farmář) *moisture vaporator - vlhkostní vaporátor MP MQ MR MS MT MU MV MW MX MY MZ M1-9 M ostatní N NA NB NC ND NE *New Republic Defense Force - Obranné síly Nové republiky *New Republic Intelligence Service - novorepubliková rozvědka, novorepubliková zpravodajská služba *New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel - personál Novorepublikového stíhacího sboru *New Sith Order - Nový řád Sith NF NG NH NI *Niima Outpost - stanice Niima NJ NK NL NM NN NO NP NQ NR NS NT NU NV NW NX NY NZ N1-9 N ostatní O OA OB OC OD OE OF OG OH OI OJ OK OL OM ON OO OP OQ OR OS OT OU *Outbound Flight - Mezigalaktická výprava *Outer Rim - Vnější okraj *Outland Regions Security Force - Bezpečnostní síly vnějších oblastí OV OW OX OY OZ O1-9 O ostatní P PA PB PC PD PE *Perlemian Trade Route - Perlemianská obchodní cesta PF PG PH *Phoenix squadron - eskadra Fénixů *Phantom - Fantóm (plavidlo rebelů)(zdroj: oficiální překlad seriálu Povstalci) PI PJ PK PL PM PN PO PP PQ PR *protocol droid - protokolární droid PS PT PU PV PW PX PY PZ P1-9 P ostatní Q QA QB QC QD QE QF QG QH QI QJ QK QL QM QN QO QP QQ QR QS QT QU QV QW QX QY QZ Q1-9 Q ostatní R RA RB RC RD RE *Red Hand squadron - Eskadra Rudá ruka *redeemed Jedi - vykoupený Jedi * Repulsorlift - repulzor * Resistance - Odboj RF RG RH RI *Rim (Outer, Mid,Inner) - okraj (Vnější, Střední, Vnitřní) = část galaxie *Ring of Kafrene - Prstenec Kafrene prstenec (zdroj: Rogue One: Star Wars Story) *Rise of the Empire - vzestup Impéria *Rishi Maze - Labyrint Rishi (zdroj: Star Wars: Epizoda II Klony útočí) RJ RK RL RM RN RO *Rogue Leader - velitel Rogue *Rogue Squadron - eskadra Rogue RP RQ RR RS RT RU RV RW RX RY RZ R1-9 R ostatní S SA *Saber Squadron - eskadra Šavlí *sandcrawler - písečný transportér SB SC *scavenger - sběrač šrotu *Scepter of Power - Žezlo moci SD SE *sentient - vnímající sentient being = vnímající bytost, sentients = vnímající (možné číslo) *sensitive - citlivý (příklad: sensitive to the Force = citlivý na Sílu) SF SG SH Shock Trooper - příslušník úderných oddílů SI SJ SK SL SM SN *Snips - Štěkna (přezdívka Ahsoky Tano) SO SP * Space trooper - nepřekládá se (viz Dědic Impéria, Egmont 2010) * Spy Primer - Špionův slabikář * Spectre - Přízrak (kódové jméno rebelů) SQ SR SS ST *Star Destroyer - hvězdný destruktor *stormtrooper - NEPŘEKLÁDÁ SE! *STAP - Samostatná transportní aeroplatforma pěchoty *Starkiller Base - základna Hvězdovrah *star system - hvězdná soustava *strong with the Force - (příklad: "He is strong with the Force" = "Je s ním velká Síla") SU *Sun Crusher - Drtič Sluncí *Supreme Chancellor - nejvyšší kancléř *Supreme Commander - nejvyššší velitel *Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet - nejvyšší velitel Imperiální flotily *Supreme Leader - nejvyšší vůdce (První řád) *Supreme Overlord - nejvyšší vládce SV SW *Swarm War - Válka roje SX SY *system (astrografie) - soustava (ve spojení se jménem lze použít "systém") SZ S1-9 S ostatní T TA *Tatooine Moisture Farm Collective - Společenství tatooinských vlhkostních farem *Targeter - Zakreslovač (přezdívka Winter) TC TD TE TF TG TH TI *TIE/TIEs - stíhačka TIE/stíhačky TIE [ovšem pouze v obecném významu, názvy typů (např. TIE Fighter) raději nepřekládat] *TIE Advanced - vylepšená stíhačka TIE (ovšem konkrétní typ jako TIE Advanced x1 již nepřekládat) TJ TK TL TM TN TO TP TQ TR *tractor beam - tažný paprsek *trash compactor - drtič odpadků *tri-fighter - trojstíhačka TS TT TU TV TW *Twin Suns Squadron - eskadra Slunečních dvojčat TX TY TZ T1-9 T ostatní U UA UB UC UD UE UF UG *Uglies - ošklivky UH UI UJ UK UL UM UN *Unifying Force - Jednotící Síla *Unknown Regions - Neznámé oblasti UO UP UQ UR US UT UU UV UW UX UY UZ U1-9 U ostatní V VA VB VC VD VE VF VG VH VI VJ VK VL VM VN VO VP VQ VR VS VT VU VV VW VX VY VZ V1-9 V ostatní W WA WB WC WD WE *Wellspring of Life - Pramen života WF WG WH *Whistler - Hvízdal (droid) WI WJ WK WL WM WN WO WP WQ WR *Wraith Squadron - eskadra Wraith WS WT WU WV WW WX WY WZ W1-9 W ostatní X XA XB XC XD XE XF XG XH XI XJ XK XL XM XN XO XP XQ XR XS XT XU XV XW XX XY XZ X1-9 X ostatní Y YA *Yavin 4 - Yavin 4 (raději než Yavin IV) YB YC YD YE YF YG YH YI YJ YK YL YM YN YO YP YQ YR YS YT YU YV YW YX YY YZ Y1-9 Y ostatní Z ZA ZB ZC ZD ZE ZF ZG ZH ZI ZJ ZK ZL ZM ZN ZO ZP ZQ ZR ZS ZT ZU ZV ZW ZX ZY ZZ Z1-9 Z ostatní Čísla Ostatní Reference Kategorie:Nápověda